


Cat Scratch

by infectedscrew



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, First Kiss, Rooftop kiss, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina finds a brand new bat to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch

The great thing about Gotham was knowing that everything had a place. Every hero had a spot that belonged to them and them alone. Even the criminals had a place that they knew they weren’t allowed to step out of. Only one person had a place above the rest but no one complained that Batman had a little more power than the rest.

No one, save for Selina Kyle, Catwoman.

It was tough making a living when a guy in a bat suit was determined to stop her at every turn. It certainly didn’t help that she’d always had a little hatred for any form of authority. Tonight she was going to shove all that aside. She was stepping out of her territory, determined to hunt for something new.

When kittens want to play nothing can get in their way.

“A little out of your range, aren’t you?”

Except for bats; they had an amazing habit of fluttering in the middle of her path.

The smallest sigh escaped Selina. Just when her night was getting interesting a big, black, mangy bat just had to–

“Oh my.” Selina pushed up her goggles, eyeing the woman before her. “I thought your voice sounded off.”

“My voice sounds exactly the way it’s supposed to,” Batwoman replied, lush lips quirked in amusement.

Selina chuckled, crossing her arms under her breasts. She cast her eyes over the woman again. It was a much better sight than the normal capes she had to deal with. Red could very quickly become her favorite color. Still, she had had other plans and a roadblock was still a pain.

“Are you just here to comment or to play?”

There was a very small shift in Batwoman’s posture, from amused to focused. “I’m not up to playing, not really. I was told to keep an eye on you.”

Selina glanced over her shoulder, a quick reference to the new territory around her. “You can look all you want, if you can keep up,” she purred. If someone was going to ruin her night she might as well have a bit of fun with them.

Before Batwoman could call her out, Selina leaped off of the roof. She curled her figure with all the grace she possessed, pulling herself across the streets and city. The faint snap of thicker fabric warned her that Batwoman was just as tenacious as her male counterpart.

If this woman was going to follow then Selina wasn’t going to make it easy. Then again she never did, not with anyone. Light, sparking laughed sounded from her throat as she dragged this new bat through Gotham.

Quite some time had passed since she’d had a willing partner in her games. It was liberating in a way she’d forgotten.

“You’re going to have to run a bit faster, kitten,” the woman in red cooed above the winds, her voice closer than Selina realized.

Despite Selina’s urge for fun, she hadn’t expected her to actually make it a challenge. She hadn’t thought the night could actually turn interesting. But she was nothing if not quick. With a sharp twist she pushed off of a roof, flipping and leaping just moments ahead of the other woman. Just when she made the choice to swing back around, a red bat cut into her vision.

Only a rather uncoordinated moment of backpedaling saved her from colliding with the obstruction.

“What a clever bat,” she got out, tongue always better than her feet.

Batwoman’s hands curled around her arms. Where Batman was unwilling to get close, this one didn’t seem to mind. She used contact to her advantage.

“It’s how I got the title.”

“What title is that, exactly?” Selina purred her question, surprisingly comfortable with the touch. It was vastly less aggressive than Gotham’s great knight. She moved a hand to rest on Batwoman’s hip.

Batwoman’s head tilts, stunningly soft looking hair tumbling over one shoulder. “I thought it was rather obvious..? Flying rodent, of the female gender..? No?”

Selina chuckled, the like sound melting chocolate in the hot, night air. “I’m sorry, no.”

A dramatic sigh was the reply. “Well, I suppose I’ll have work on my wardrobe then.”

“I don’t think so, it works for you.”

A small shiver of pleasure rolled down Selina’s spine as she watched those lips shift into a brilliant smile. Batman never smiled like that. She didn’t think he could. She’d have to come to this part of Gotham more often, if only to watch those lips.

But then… Selina had never been content to just watch. Not allowing herself a moment to back down, she surged up and pressed her lips to Batwoman’s. Just as soft as she imagined but with a taste of strength she hadn’t expected.

Selina pulled back and smirked. “I like that look on you.”

“Hu… What?”

Selina laughed, pulling out of the grasp and skipping backwards. “I’ll visit you again.”

“I look forward to it..?” Clearly Batwoman hadn’t expected the kiss but she was quickly recovering. “But hey, next time? Let’s make that chase last a little longer. I rather enjoy the view.”

“Whatever you wish, sweetie.” A light wave and Selina jumped off of the roof, far happier with her night.


End file.
